Titanium Heart
by WolftenDragon
Summary: After Giroro saves the group from a mugger in a dark alley, he get's shot and ends up in the hospital. Natsumi feels responsible, and refuses to see him, until she learns of his secret love for her. Human!ARMPIT platoon. GiroNatsu.


**Disclaimer: **Just so you know, this story is going to SUCK. It's literally been a year and a half since I've written a fanfic. This is for a friend who wanted some GiroNatsu :3

* * *

Natsumi sat alone in the waiting room, awaiting the news of Giroro's condition. She held her head in her hands, the feeling of guilt weighed heavily on her heart. She knew she shouldn't have persuaded the group to go down the alleyway, a shortcut home was not worth someone else's life. The scenario seemed to flash through her mind over and over. The mugger came out of the shadows, and held the group up at gunpoint. Giroro tried to overpower the man, but the results were disastrous. Natsumi felt more tears start to form in her eyes. She quickly tried to wipe them away with the back of her sleeve. She jumped as she heard the doors open, she looked up to see Dororo enter the waiting room, his expression far from hopeful. Natsumi got to her feet and made her way over to him.

"So….how is he?" She hesitated to ask, bracing herself for the worst. Dororo rubbed the back of his neck after sighing. "Well, the operation was successful, they removed all of the bullet fragments from his chest area, but he's still unconscious, they don't know if he's in a coma or not, if so it may be due to substantial blood loss….only time will tell. Natsumi let the news sink in. She was relieved to Giroro was alive, but he wasn't out of the woods yet. She felt a lump forming in her throat, she held her hand to her heart, trying to stifle another crying fit. Dororo noticed and put his arms around her, holding her close.

"Hey now, don't worry, it's Giroro here, he will be fine…." He said, trying to comfort her. Natsumi buried her face into his chest, wrapping her own arms around him, squeezing tightly. Loud muffled sobbing filled the empty waiting room. Dororo tightened his hug, slowly rubbing her back.

"It's okay….he'll be okay…." He said softly, though in his mind he was just as scared as her. There was no telling what would happen from then on, but he knew that everyone had to stay strong, not only for Giroro but for themselves as well.

Foyuki stood outside his sister's bedroom door. He could hear quiet sobbing coming from inside. He knocked again, trying to get her attention.

"N-Natsumi? Please come out….we are all worried about you…." He waited to hear an answer. Shuffling was heard inside and soon enough the door was opened. Natsumi stood there, her eyes red from hours of crying, her light pink hair was let down and messy. She overall looked like a train wreck, both physically and mentally. Foyuki stared at her, shocked to see his sister like this.

"Hey, are you alright?" He asked. He honestly didn't know what to say or do. Ever since the incident everyone's spirits have been low, mostly in concern for Giroro, who was still in the hospital. What Foyuki (along with everyone else) wondered is why she hadn't visited him yet.

"What do you want…" Natsumi asked, breaking the awkward silence between them. "I just wanted to make sure everything was okay that's all…" Foyuki answered, though he clearly knew she was far from okay. Natsumi scowled and turned her back, walking back over to her bed and sat on the edge. Foyuki followed her in, and took a seat in her computer chair across from her. He noticed a box of tissues along with a garbage can almost filled to the brim with used ones. Natsumi saw him looking at the mess and blushed slightly. She was not used to being spiritually broken, and was hoping that nobody would ever see her like this, but it was much too late now. Foyuki decided that now was the time to break the question to her.

"Hey sis….why haven't you visited Giroro yet?" Natsumi tensed up, curling her hands into fists in her lap. "Well….I….I just….," she felt another breakdown coming. "I….I just can't….." Foyuki tilted his head a bit. "Why not? Everyone else has a few times already, including me, you're the only one…." Natsumi began to tremble a bit. "I…I don't know, it's just….I feel so responsible, it's all my fault!" She couldn't hold it in any longer, she threw herself on the bed, burying her face in her pillow. "I shouldn't have made everyone go down that stupid alley! We wouldn't have been attacked by that mugger! Giroro wouldn't have had to protect us and get shot! I feel so responsible! I put everyone's lives at risk! Yours, Koyuki's, and Dororo's! And Giroro's life now hangs in the balance!" She cut herself off to sob into the pillow, staining the cover with her tears. Foyuki slowly rose from the chair and sat on the edge of the bed next to her, reaching out and began rubbing her back.

"Hey…listen! You didn't know that such an event was gonna happen! You're not responsible for it! It happens to people all over the world! Millions of people get attacked by these lunatics and don't live to tell the tale! Giroro made sure that would NOT happen! He did this because he cares about us! About you! Especially you because he loves you!" Foyuki suddenly gasped as the last few words escaped his mouth. Natsumi, upon hearing them, slowly lifted her head from the pillow, pushing herself up on her knees. She turned to face him.

"What….did you say?" She said slowly, trying to make sure she didn't go crazy. Foyuki sweat dropped a bit, feeling bad that he just exposed Giroro's secret. "He…he loves you Natsumi," Foyuki repeated, more formally this time. Natsumi's hand went to her mouth in shock. "He…does? For how long?" Foyuki sighed. "Since the day he met you, when he first attacked the house and you got through all of his explosive booby traps, he was amazed by your ruthlessness and strength, and your ability not to back down, I guess you can say it was love at first sight…" Natsumi sweat dropped a bit herself, vaguely remembering the event herself. "Oh yeah…..that…" she said, almost disgustingly. She took a moment to think about it. Foyuki was right, she was tough in battle, and not afraid to shed blood if her life depended on it, she then truly saw how much her and Giroro were alike, the reality hit her like a ton of bricks. All of the things he's done for her, how could she be so oblivious, she then felt even worse.

"I…I didn't know….," She looked at Foyuki again, a blush creased her tear stained cheeks. "What…do I do now?" Foyuki smiled a bit, placing a hand on her sister's shoulder. "Go see him sis, he needs you more than anything right now…." Natsumi lowered her head. She wasn't sure if she could face him in his condition. She sighed, knowing that it was the only way to clear her guilty conscience of what happened.

"Okay then….I'll go with Dororo." She said. Fuyuki drew her into a tight hug. "It will be okay sis, he will pull through and so will you, we all will."

Natsumi was fidgeting slightly in the waiting room with Dororo. They had to wait for a bit because the doctors were in the middle of putting Giroro on a new medication. He still had not woken up since he was brought in. Natsumi signed, leaning against the back of the chair. Dororo could sense her anxiousness beside him, and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Relax a bit there, I can almost feel the tension practically radiating off ya." He said. Natsumi exhaled hard, leaning forward a bit and pinched the bridge of her nose. "I know, I know I'm sorry, I'm just….nervous….I don't think I'm ready to see him….the way he is right now…" Dororo folded his arms. "I understand, it's been a hard couple of days, but they say he's stable and almost made a full recovery, only problem is that he has not showed any signs of waking up….yet." Just then a doctor approached them.

"Natsumi Hinata?" She asked. Natsumi raised her hand slightly. "That's me…" She said quietly. The doctor stepped aside slightly. "Giroro's new meds are now prepped, you can go see him now." she said. Natsumi's heart began to race, she slowly got up but couldn't move. Dororo stood up as well. "I think I'll go with her doctor, if that's okay." The doctor nodded. "That's fine…" she then walked away. Dororo placed a hand on her back to try and get her moving. Natsumi felt like she was in a trance as she let Dororo walk her to Giroro's room. She opened the sliding door and froze when she saw him. He laid there in the hospital bed, his large body under the white sheets, an IV ran from his arm that was supplying the new meds. He didn't have an oxygen supply, which was probably the only positive thing. He looked as if he was simply sleeping, his dark red hair hung down on his forehead and was un kept. Natsumi didn't know what to do, she wanted leave, run, get away. She knew she wasn't ready for this, but it was too late to turn back. She left Dororo's side and slowly walked up to the side of the bed. Dororo followed by stayed behind a bit, wanting to see how things would unfold. Natsumi held her breath for a moment, not knowing what to do or say. She managed to grab the nearby chair and took a seat close to him. Dororo leaned against the wall across from them. Natsumi looked at Giroro's face, his expression was neutral, peaceful, as if he was simply sleeping, but that wasn't the case, he was in a dark place, unable to escape, and it was as if only Natsumi could help him. She could hear the heart monitor beeping near her.

"You know," Dororo piped up. "they say that physical contact helps the healing process…" Natsumi reached two shaking hands out and gingerly took one of Giroro's. She closed her eyes as she tried to keep herself together.

"Giroro, I'm….so sorry….that this happened to you….I shouldn't have made everyone go down that alleyway….you wouldn't have been shot…" she traced a gentle finger around the scar on Giroro's face. "please come back….I'm sorry I never came to see you before, I just felt so guilty….it's all my fault….I'm so sorry!" She wrapped her arms around Giroro the best she could, minding his injuries. "I know that you love me, that care about me deeply….I'm sorry I never noticed, I'm sorry….so sorry…" She buried her face into his chest, sobbing. Just then the beeping on the heart monitor quickened a bit. Natsumi didn't notice but Dororo did, he made his way over near the bed. Giroro's breathing seemed to change as well, he inhaled deeply and shifted a bit. A weak hand slowly raised up, reached over and touched Natsumi's hair. She felt the touch and lifted her head.

"G…Giroro?" She brought her hand up started stroking his dark red hair. Giroro slowly turned his head towards her and opened his eyes. "natsumi…?" he managed to mutter. Tears of happiness began to run down Natsumi's face. "Giroro!" she leaned in to hug him again. Giroro weakly wrapped his arm around her the best he could. A small smile creased Dororo's mouth.

"Giroro….you're back…" He said. Giroro had his eyes focused on Natsumi.

"Natsumi….you know about me…..?" He said weakly. Natsumi blushed deeply. "Yes…I do know now….I'm so sorry I never noticed….." Her face dropped a bit. "Do you forgive me?" Giroro gave a small chuckle. "Well that all depends….what will you have to offer when I get better?" Natsumi's face lightened up. "Well I can give you this…" She then leaned in, pressing her lips against his. Giroro's face instantly went red, almost as dark as his hair, his heart began to race slightly, as evident on the monitor. They parted, Natsumi placed a hand on his cheek.

"I love you Giroro…." She whispered. Giroro leaned his head into her hand. "I love you too…." he replied quietly. Dororo watched the heart warming scene, knowing that everything was going to be alright.


End file.
